Llantos del ayer
by Laurelie Kirkland
Summary: Roderich se ve envuelto en recuerdos mientras toca el piano, recuerdos que le persiguen y le llevan a la última vez que vio a Gilbert.


Este es mi primer fic que subo en FanFiction, así que estoy algo nerviosa, pero espero que os guste a tods.

Me gustaría dedicarle este fic a mi Onee-san Marianne (que siempre me ayuda y anima y me inspira a escribir Pruaus con nuestros awesomes roles! w), a mi Honey Grosella (que siempre está ahí para hablar de lo que sea y que me ayudó cuando estaba perdida vagando por los controles de esta página), a Krizz (por escribir esos fics Pruaus tan buenos que me enamoraron e hicieron que me viciara a esta pareja ;A;), a sir Arthur (por ser mi inspiración cuando mi vena aristocrática se viene abajo), a todo el grupo de Hetalia Syndrome (por hacerme sonreír siempre y haber hecho que pasara muy buenos momentos) y sobretodo a todos los que me leáis! ^^

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiciera habría mucho más Pruaus, Spamano, USK y yaoi xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Llantos del ayer<strong>

La música inundaba aquella gran sala. La casa silenciosa y vacía parecía empaparse de una tranquila melodía de piano que su dueño tocaba en esos instantes. Sin detenerse ni un momento y pareciendo que se la sabía de memoria, Roderich Edelstein presionaba con habilidad las blancas teclas de marfil, creando aquél mágico sonido. Los rayos anaranjados del Sol eran sus únicos espectadores, creando junto a la melodía una bella escena que hubiese cautivado y envuelto a cualquiera que estuviese en la sala de música en ese instante. Pero hacía muchos años, décadas, podía jurar Roderich, que nadie vivía en esa casa. La partida de Elizabetha había terminado de vaciar el lugar y ahora solo encontraba en el piano su más fiel y confidente amigo. Pero no le importaba. Aunque hubiese tenido la casa llena de países como hacía siglos, se hubiera sentido vacío y solo de la misma manera en que lo estaba ahora, porque solo había una persona que le interesaba y le llenaba y ésta no estaba allí.

El ritmo de la pieza pasó a un tono más alegre y festivo que el anterior. Parecía contrastar con el interior del intérprete, que luchaba para no mostrar sus emociones, desahogándose solo con el piano, encontrado en él el catalizador de toda su tristeza. No era que Roderich fuera algún tipo de persona impasible que quisiera mostrarse seria siempre, simplemente si lloraba, la pena lo consumiría y el dolor lo perseguiría para siempre y él quería olvidar…si, lo mejor era olvidarse.

No quería pensar en aquella mañana hacía ya tantos años, no quería pensar en ello porque todos esos recuerdos le llevaban a él. Pero por mucho que luchara en su interior, su cabeza parecía no aceptar sus órdenes, pues sino podría dejar de pensar en aquél hombre de cabello plateado, sonrisa soberbia e intensos ojos rojos.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron errar en un compás y se maldijo internamente, retomando la pieza como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Su presencia siempre le desconcertaba y confundía, incluso en sus pensamientos.

Aunque más desconcierto sintió aquella tarde…

_Roderich estaba solo en el salón de su casa, admirando los copos de nieve que caían y se acumulaban en su jardín cuando apareció por sorpresa. Como siempre, no se había molestado en llamar a la puerta o dar signos de que había entrado, solo un leve carraspeo indicó que se hallaba ahí, junto a la puerta del salón. El austríaco suspiró cansado, por mucho que lo reprendiera no dejaba de hacer lo mismo, haciendo que desistiera en su tarea de corregir esa falta de educación. Aunque hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención, normalmente se presentaba haciendo una gran entrada, riendo y diciéndole todo tipo de cosas indecentes, pero aquella vez no hizo nada de eso. Al contrario, estaba quieto en el marco de la puerta, sin decir una palabra y ni siquiera riéndose. Eso era extraño…verdaderamente extraño._

_Alzó el rostro hacia el no-invitado y se sorprendió. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Gilbert se veía decaído, preocupado incluso. __**N**__o sabía si preocuparse o reírse, la imagen de Gilbert decaído por algo resultaba cómica, por no decir imposible. Pero no, le estaba viendo en ese momento y podría pellizcarse, que no estaba soñando._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Gilbert? –preguntó, haciendo gala de toda la caballerosidad de la cual gozaba de fama._

_-Quiero té.-simplemente dijo, mirando la bandeja de té y pastel que se hallaba en una mesa baja entre el sofá y los sillones._

_Verdaderamente estaba soñando, sino no podía encontrar otra explicación para lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. ¿Gilbert triste y pidiéndole té en vez de una cerveza? ¿Acaso era el Apocalipsis?_

_Tardó en reaccionar, estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos y en intentar explicar qué diablos sucedía, pero los ojos rojos de Gilbert parecían mirarle expectante, como si quisiera decirle algo con la mirada. El moreno pensó que simplemente querría hablar con alguien o que tendría un grave problema y con un gesto le invitó a sentarse en el sillón continuo al suyo, sin agradarle la idea de que le sucediera algo._

_Le sirvió la taza de té que le había pedido y le ofreció una porción de pastel que él mismo había cocinado, para luego acomodarse en su sillón, esperando a que el albino se decidiera a hablar._

_-Mañana voy al campo de batalla, he preparado una emboscada contra los Aliados. –murmuró y Roderich pudo deducir que eso es lo que tenía tan preocupado al prusiano._

_-Oí rumores de eso, debes estar loco para hacerlo, son cinco potencias contra tu solo, por muy fuerte que seas no podrás contra ellos. –comentó intentando no transmitir con la voz el miedo y la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. Prusia estaba en desventaja con ellos en todos los sentidos, tanto militarmente como en apoyo y pese que Gilbert tenía siglos de luchas y batallas en sus espaldas, no le aseguraba la victoria. Ellos eran cinco, Gilbert solo era uno._

_Un detalle llamó la atención a Roderich, Gilbert vestía su traje militar, destacando su brillante Cruz de Hierro y llevaba su espada a un costado. Normalmente no lo llevaba, salvo las batallas y el hecho de verle hablar con eso puesto le dio la horrible sensación de que se estaba despidiendo de él. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, no quería pensar en eso, no podía concebir la idea de perderlo y el temor y la angustia hacían acto de presencia en él, erizándole la piel del cuerpo._

_-Je, soy más fuerte de lo que parece, ellos no podrán hacer nada contra mi.- dijo aparentando seguridad y eso Roderich lo notó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño en desaprobación por no decir lo que sentía, porque claramente eso no era lo que pensaba._

_-Kono obaka-san, tu insegura voz te delata –dijo, para continuar mirándole a los ojos.- Sabes tan bien como yo que no podrás contra ellos. Además, -hizo una pequeña pausa, sabía que eso le dolería al albino- ¿lucharás contra Francia, tu propio amigo?- aunque Francis fuera tan pervertido y despreocupado, era muy poderoso y un temido combatiente, por no decir íntimo amigo de Gilbert desde el famoso tiempo de los "Bad Firends Trio"._

_Gilbert hizo una mueca con la cara, también había pensado en aquello ¿pero qué podía hacerle? Eran países, luchar contra tu hermano, amigo, padre e incluso hijo era una cosa habitual en ellos. Debían proteger su orgullo y posición, porque en el campo de batalla ya no eran Roderich Edelstein o Gilbert Weillschmidt, sino que eran Austria y Prusia, dos países enemistados desde siempre y condenados a luchar contra el otro, pese a que sus "partes humanas" se amaran._

_La condición de países le parecía a la gente algo divertido o emocionante de ser…se notaba que no sabían nada._

_Pese a los beneficios económicos o jurídicos que podían tener, ellos eran como simples humanos: tenían miedos, aspiraciones, sueños y deseos, pero cuando su gente les necesitaba, debían olvidar todo eso y convertirse solo en sirvientes de su patria, que irónicamente eran ellos mismos. Solo un nombre elegido por ellos diferenciaba la "parte humana" de la "parte inmortal". Un nombre que olvidaban en el campo de batalla y volvían a recordar en la cama junto a su amante, porque ese era su inquebrantable destino y el mayor dolor de su condición: combatir por el día y amarse por la noche._

_-Bueno señorito, estaba todo muy bueno, pero ahora debo irme.-se levantó del sillón mientras Roderich alzaba una ceja escéptico al ver su taza y su plato intactos. -Me alegro de haberte conocido.-susurró mientras se daba la vuelta, pensando que no sería escuchado por el austríaco. Gran error, no debía de haber subestimado el oído de un músico._

_Inmediatamente, fue cogido por el brazo y obligado a darse la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Roderich, que lo miraba con el rostro rojo, como si fuera a llorar._

_-No te vayas_

_Más que una afirmación, parecía un ruego. Su mano se aferraba con fuerza en la manga del más alto, arrugando la tela mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, no quería que eso pasara, no quería despedirse de él sin antes decirle que…_

_-Ich Liebe Dich (Te quiero)_

_Exacto, esas eran las palabras, quería decirle que le amaba con locura, que desde el primer día que se conocieron se quedó prendido de la sonrisa que le ofreció cuando lo sanó y llevó de vuelta a casa a caballito, que estaba totalmente enamorado de su forma de ser y ¿por qué negarlo? de su cuerpo también._

_Pero había un pequeño problema…esas palabras no habían salido de sus labios._

_Alzó los ojos incrédulo a su invitado, que tenía la mirada puesta en él, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte, pero la mente de Roderich era un caos en ese momento. Millones de pensamientos cruzaban por dentro de su cerebro, destacando uno de ellos por encima de los demás: "me ama"._

_Salió del trance al cabo de unos minutos, en los que Gilbert no dejaba de mirarlo, temiendo no ser correspondido. Todas sus dudas se fueron cuando una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Roderich, al igual que un adorable color carmín en sus mejillas, y pronunció las palabras que hacía tanto tiempo debía haber dicho._

_-Ich Liebe Dich auch. (yo también te quiero)_

_Lo que pasó después fue prácticamente como estar soñando: una intensa mirada por ambas partes, un casto beso que fue volviéndose apasionado a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el calor y la pasión que retenían sus cuerpos por siglos hicieron todo lo demás._

La melodía fue disminuyendo hasta que apenas fue un ligero susurro. Sentía que perdía las fuerzas a medida que recordaba ese día.

Y finalmente la sala quedó en silencio.

Apoyó los dedos en las finas teclas con un sonrojo en su rostro. La imagen de aquella noche, los cuerpos calientes, llenos de pasión, tocándose, deseándose…..aquellos ojos que le miraban con prácticamente adoración y el recordar ese experimentado y bien formado cuerpo moviéndose por encima de él, llevándole a sentir un placer nunca antes experimentado aún le avergonzaba.

Deseaba volver a sentir esas sensaciones, volver a tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras lo tomaba y le susurraba en su oído que lo amaba, para luego gritar su nombre en pleno éxtasis.

Pero ahora ya no estaba con él.

Gilbert marchó al día siguiente sin despedirse, pero Roderich no le dio la culpa de ello, sabía que ambos no lo soportarían. Meses después, en los que las noticias de la batalla parecían ir de mal en peor para Prusia, una noticia sacudió a toda Europa y destrozó al moreno: Prusia había sido derrotado y disuelto por los Aliados.

Roderich agarraba el diario en el que leyó la noticia con todas sus fuerzas, estrujándolo y doblándolo por la mitad mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sabía que pasaría eso y aún así fue y ahora el estaba…

No quería ni pensarlo, solo con eso su corazón le oprimió tanto el pecho que parecía que no podría respirar.

Mientras tanto, una lágrima cruzó su rostro, seguida muy pronto por muchas más ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo de supuesto odio, ahora que se correspondían debían separarse?

Esa noche lloró lo que nunca había llorado nunca y ni siquiera su piano o las amables palabras de Elizabetha lograron calmarlo. Había perdido a su primer y único amor.

Y pasaron los años. En ese tiempo Roderich se fue recuperando lentamente, pero era sabido por todos que por mucho que lo negara y sonriera como de costumbre, por dentro no dejaba de pensar en él y de llorarle en silencio. Esa era otra de las desventajas de los países, debían vivir para siempre, obligados a recordar para siempre a los muertos que dejaban detrás de ellos. Y Roderich estaba condenado a eso, a recordar a su amante muerto para toda la eternidad.

No pudo evitar secarse una lágrima con el pañuelo, tantos años y seguía recordándolo como el primer día.

-¿Otra vez llorando, señorito?

Una muy familiar voz se oyó a sus espaldas y con el rostro ahogado en lágrimas se giró hacia la puerta, revelando a Gilbert vestido con un simple uniforme azul oscuro y con suinseparable Cruz de Hierro en su pecho. Le sonreía.

-Gilbert… -alcanzó a decir, parecía que había visto un fantasma y no era para menos, pues en principio el albino debería estar muerto. Quedó estático en su lugar, si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto y si era un sueño…no le importaría soñar por un rato más. Pero era todo tan real…lo veía de pie en la puerta, como aquella última vez y sonriéndole tiernamente como nunca le había visto hacer. El vuelco que dio su corazón le indicaba que todo aquello no era un sueño.

-Volví.- una sola palabra. Una sola palabra junto su presencia bastaron a Roderich para sentirse la persona más feliz del planeta.

-Entonces tu no…

-No, ya no soy un país – acabó, pero la cara de Roderich indicaba que esa no era la pregunta que quería formular- Tampoco morí, soy demasiado awesome para ello, kesesesese~

-Tonto… – no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y que todos aquellos años separados eran apenas imágenes borrosas en sus mentes. Un tiempo que ambos estaban de acuerdo en olvidar.

Y Roderich corrió a abrazarse a él, olvidando sus modales aristocráticos y buscando con necesidad sus labios, haciendo sonreír al prusiano internamente mientras le correspondía con la misma intensidad y pasión, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura e inclinaba sus cuerpos profundizando el beso.

Ese comportamiento no era habitual en Roderich, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba ya. Todo lo que quería estaba en sus brazos ahora.

Fin


End file.
